gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Chris Colfer
Christopher Paul Colfer is an American actor born in Clovis, California. He is the best known for his portrayal of Kurt Hummel in Glee (TV series), for which received a Golden Globe Award in 2011 (Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in TV Series). It is rumored he has written and will star in the movie Struck by Lightning He starred in the award-winning short film Russel Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident and voiced a character in Marmaduke. He, along with fellow cast members Jane Lynch and Jonathan Groff , is openly gay. He was one of Time Magazine's "100 Most Influential People in the World" in 2011. Early life and education Colfer was born in Clovis, California. While a student at Clovis East High School, Colfer was involved with the Speech & Debate program where he won "many speech and debate Champion titles," including placing 9th in the State Competition for Dramatic Interpretation, the drama club, the FFA, "was president of the Writer’s Club, editor of the school's literary magazine, and captain of Destination ImagiNation." As a high school senior, he wrote, starred in, and directed a spoof of'' Sweeney Todd'' entitled "Shirley Todd", in which all of the roles were gender-reversed. One of his real in-school experiences was later turned into a sub-plot for his character on Glee, when the high school teachers denied him the chance to sing "Defying Gravity" from the musical Wicked because it is traditionally sung by a woman. His grandmother, a minister, let him sing the song in her church. Career When he was younger, he also starred in a version of The Sound of Music as the character 'Kurt'. At the age of eighteen, Colfer starred as Russel Fish in Russel Fish: The Sausage and Eggs Incident, a short film where an awkward teenager must pass a Presidential Physical Fitness test or fail gym class and lose his admission to Harvard University. Colfer's first TV role came in 2009 when he was cast as Kurt Hummel on Fox's Glee as a gay singer who is bullied by the school football team. Colfer auditioned for the part of wheelchair-bound Artie Abrams, which eventually went to Kevin McHale. The show's creator, Ryan Murphy, was so impressed with Colfer that he created the role of Kurt specifically for him, and in the process, scrapped a planned character called Rajish so they could add Hummel. Colfer has explained that Hummel "puts on a very confident, 'I'm better than you' persona, but underneath it all he's the same anxious and scared teen everyone is/was at some point. In later episodes, he goes through an identity crisis, accepting and finding acceptance for who he is. ... He's a tough guy in designer clothes." The character is also gay, which is at the crux of many of his conflicts on the show. Colfer has a high vocal range, as displayed in the episode "Wheels", in which his character demonstrates the unusual ability (for a man) of singing a "high F" (an F5). However, his character deliberately pretends to be unable to sing the note in order to spare his father the harassment he would receive for having a gay son. Chris Colfer appeared at the 2010 MTV VMAs on September 12, 2010. Colfer won a Golden Globe for Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Series, Mini-Series or Motion Picture Made for Television for his role in Glee in 2011. Colfer will star in the coming-of-age comedy Struck by Lightning that has been set up with David Permut (Youth in Revolt). Colfer also wrote the script for Lightning, which is to be shot during the Glee hiatus in the summer of 2011. Chris Colfer has just signed a two-book deal with Little, Brown Books for Young Readers. The first will be an adventure novel that draws elements from the world of classic fairy tales. The Land of Stories is set to hit stores in summer 2012, with the second as-of-yet untitled novel coming later. Personal life Colfer is openly gay and shared on Access Hollywood that his parents were accepting of him but he was frequently bullied at school. He originally auditioned for the role of Artie with the song "Mr. Cellophane" but Kevin McHale was selected for the role. However, the casting directors were so impressed by Colfer that they wrote the Kurt Hummel character into the show as a vehicle for him. Colfer commented on his casting, "It's good to have something positive, especially for kids in small towns, like myself, who need a little pick-me-up." Kurt Hummel has gone on to become an audience favorite. Colfer's sister, Hannah, suffers from severe epilepsy, and often experiences over fifty seizures in an hour. Colfer has commented that when he was younger he used acting as a method of escaping the stress involved with having a family member with disabilities. In April of 2011, Time Magazine selected Colfer as one of the "100 Most Influential People," citing his breakthrough character on Glee. Colfer is referred to as a fantastic actor and has many followers. Colfer appeared on the British chat show Friday Night with Jonathan Ross on June 18, 2010, along with his fellow Glee co-stars Amber Riley and Matthew Morrison. He demonstrated his skill with a pair of sai, revealing that he bought a pair of them on eBay and regularly practices in his trailer when not shooting. Quotes *"My life is an awkward visit from the kids table while waiting for a History Channel special." *"Oh, I have this feud going with the L.A. Unified School District, because I keep getting these phone calls saying my daughter keeps missing classes, At all hours of the night! I had 2 calls this morning, and I keep calling saying I don't have a daughter! I'm 19! The 90's were a blur, but I don't think I was impregnating anyone when I was 2. I'm gonna find this girl and get her a$$ to school! *On being slushied: "It's like being bitch slapped by an iceberg!" *"I love me some llamas." *"I was in high school when High School Musical came out, so I despise it. I don't think I hate anything more. Other than, like, murder." *"Award shows were just my thing.... I have memories of my mom walking in on me in the bathroom, practicing my Oscar acceptance speech with my Wolverine action figure." *"Screw that, kids." *"I'm probably the male version of Rachel Berry." *"You know how every kid has a movie? Usually it's The Little Mermaid, mine was Sister Act. ''I don't believe them, but my parents told me I used to put towels on my head and pretend I was a nun when I watched it." *"I will be single forever." *"Amber videotaped me on a treadmill and put it on Twitter...." *"Would you believe I actually do not own a bedazzler...." *On being at Dalton; "I actually felt how Kurt was feeling. I was missing my old friends & making new friends. Those Warblers are just so great, awesome, talented, & fun.... I'll miss them horribly, but i'm excited to be back....Oh like you didn't know" (at Paleyfest 2011) *"Oh it's on, bitches!" (2010 Emmy Opening Skit w/ Jimmy Fallon) *(On filming in New York)'' "It was scary. Sometimes it was like being a Beatle and other times it was like you were at a public execution because there’s this screaming and you don’t know if it’s good or it’s bad." *"If you’re good looking I don’t call it stalking, I call it pursuing. Strongly pursuing." *“When people hurt you over and over, think of them like a sand paper. They may scratch and hurt you a bit but in the end, you end up polished and they end up useless.” *It’s great when people come up and they’re like, “Oh my god, I just love you, can I have a picture with you?” and I’ll be like, “Yeah, sure - you don’t believe in me and my rights, but you want a picture with me. Sure. Sure, I’ll take a picture with you.” *“It’s ridiculous when people have such strong opinions about you when it’s about things you can’t control.” *"Sometimes you just have to catch the right wave in the perfect storm." Trivia *He embarrassed himself in front of Lady Gaga by bowing, getting uncomfortably close to her, saying, "Nobody has talent but you; none of the new artists", and then not letting go of her hand for "a good fifteen minutes". Then ran out because of embarrassment. *Before becoming an actor, Chris worked mornings before school in the cafeteria as a cookie scooper and summers as a clerk at a dry cleaners *He originally auditioned for the role of Artie, but Ryan Murphy was so impressed with his performance that he created the role of Kurt Hummel for him. Kurt after the character in The Sound of Music, who Chris portrayed in high school, and Hummel after the Hummel figurines, because he looks "like a porcelain doll." *His sister suffers from epilepsy. *The scar on the left side of his neck is from surgery in 1998. *Lost over 40 pounds in 2007 thanks to "horrible methods called diet and exercise". *He practices using Sai Swords. *Wrote and directed Shirley Todd, a musical spoof of Sweeney Todd during his senior year of high school. He also starred as Mr. Lovett. *Assistant directed a theatrical benefit for Valley Children's Hospital when he was 14. *Holds many speech and debate champion titles. *During high school, he was involved with speech & debate, drama, the F.F.A., was president of the writers' club, editor of the school literary magazine, and captain of Destination Imagination. *Since starting Glee, he grew about 4 inches (from 5'6" to around 5'10") in the span of one year. *He can't tan. He only freckles and burns. *He is a huge fan/in love with Kristin Chenoweth, and actually cried during her performance of "Maybe This Time" on Glee, but then ended up using it as a joke. *He says that he was a "social llama" in high school, saying that he was "on the farm, and people point and gawk at him because he has funky hair." *He has a lazy left eye. *He is a Harry Potter fan, and a fan of Starkid's A Very Potter Musical, ''a musical Harry Potter parody which costar Darren Criss wrote songs for and starred in. *He has an on going love affair with Diet Coke. He tweeted "I don't have a problem...." along with a picture of about 15 cans of diet coke at his home. *When Chris was 14 years old, he owned sea monkeys. He forgot to feed these sea monkeys, but they remained alive for about 7 months, because they were "eating each other, and living off their waste." *He once accidentally peed in one of the restrooms on the television show Monk's sound stage. *Chris got revenge on a bully when they were partners for a class assignment, the goal of which was to find a location using a GPS device. One partner would punch in a coordinate, and then the other partner would have to walk to it. Chris hacked into the GPS and programmed it to a location where a mountain of cow manure lay. "I will ''never ''forget him climbing up the mountain of cow crap." *Chris's hometown, Clovis, California, has a "sort of western theme" and are widely known for their rodeo. Chris was very anti-cowboy, but his parents would dress him up in a "ridiculous hat and boots and I would sit there and I would sweat and I would be miserable." *When he was young, his parents wanted him to go "mutton busting" (sheep riding) but Chris refused. ("...and so help me God, if you make me get on that sheep, my teenage rebellion period will be so hard, it will make the French Revolution look like a picnic.") *He loves Prada eyewear. *He will stay in show business for a very long time. *His favorite store is Target. *Says he has started picking up some of Kurt's traits, like crossing his legs when he sits and standing with one hip out. *He has problems with sleepwalking, even buying things online while asleep. He says he "does all sorts of fun things while he's unconscious." Occasionally screaming. *He thinks that he looks like Pinocchio. *He once played Chip in a high school production of Beauty and the Beast. *He studies ninjutsu, the "art of nin...j-ja.... esque." *To warm up his vocal chords Chris starts singing "Don't Cry For Me Argentina ' and then he sings "And I'm Telling You" *Tore some leg tissue during the Glee Tour dancing in ten inch heels during the Bad Romance number and jumping on trampolines during the Jump number. *Two of his favorite roles he played were Ralphie in a community theatre production of ''A Christmas Story ''and Mr. Lovett from 'Shirley Todd', a spoof of Sweeney Todd he wrote and directed himself. *He loves ''Wicked (the first broadway show he ever saw and is really obsessed with) and RENT. *He started auditioning for mainstream roles during his freshman year of high school, but it wasn't until before his first semester of college in Fresno did he audition for Glee. *Was a big fan of Ryan Murphy before auditioning for Glee. *His costars have said he is the funniest of them all. *During a cast Q&A he said he'd probably be part of Ravenclaw house in Hogwarts. *While filming the episode Laryngitis, where Kurt made out with Brittany, he was told that he was too good of a kisser and needed to tone it down for the episode. *He says that his 1st TV crush was the Pink Power Ranger. *Has had constant 'loving tackle wars' with co-star Lea Michele (Rachel Berry) saying that it started during the pilot and has been their secret inside joke ever since and nobody else from the cast knows what it means. *Claims if he had a sing-off with Lea Michele, she would win hands down. *He sustained a bit of neck injury while he was trying to do a backflip when they were filming Mattress. *He wrote a screenplay for a possible new Disney TV show *Co-star Lea Michele calls herself and Chris "Elphaba and Glinda", like the characters from Wicked. Chris however, prefers to be called "Guylinda". *Made a cameo on the May 14, 2011 episode of Saturday Night Live during one of their recurring "What Up With That" skits. *Was in college for three weeks before joining the cast of Glee. *Has broken several bones and gotten injured many times while filming for Glee. *He took 3 years studying French . *Has an extremely diverse vocal range: his lowest known note is an A2 and his highest is an Bb5. *He's at least 5'10. *He was kissed by co-star Darren Criss at the last stop of the Glee European Tour in Dublin, Ireland. *His first word was 'Oprah'. *Knows the ASL alpabet *One of his three dogs is named Bob Marley, he is paranoid and falls asleep constantly. He also enjoys drinking wine. ChrisEmmyInterview.jpg ChrisColfer98.png 27-Colfer.jpg Chris2.jpg Chris97.jpg chris65.png Time100Chris.jpg Colfer76.jpg colfer56.jpg ChrisPC.png normal_twit_11.jpg tumblr_lkhrw0akvH1qhrld4o1_500.jpg Glee-Chris-Colfer-at-the-White-House-5-4-10-kc.jpg tumblr_lb9hz51EMe1qdn3s2o1_500.jpg 5813986458_40d7de579f_b.jpg chris-colfer-H-Magazine-glee-9307192-498-604.jpg kurt_hummel_performing-5700.jpg CHRIS_COLFER_4_0609.standalone.prod_affiliate.8.JPG tumblr_lcbhminHqe1qb4sobo1_500.png tumblr_lebe01xCyJ1qdt1kr.jpg tumblr_lebcfyq7k51qdt1kr.jpg tumblr_lebdbsakKR1qdt1kr.jpg tumblr_le7vdtFD911qays5a.png billboard_katy_perry_chris_colfer_glee_617_409.jpg chris-colfer--large-msg-129651461702.jpg tumblr_lebcwixTzt1qdt1kr.jpg tumblr_ljh8nqphk21qapf5c.png tumblr_ljgkcb0dm71qapf5c.jpg tumblr_ljgkmuKIBC1qapf5c.jpg tumblr_ljglfr1mRp1qapf5c.jpg tumblr_ljglg8JRzP1qapf5c.jpg tumblr_ljh5t4vYpg1qapf5c.jpg tumblr_ljh5tkoJe11qapf5c.jpg tumblr_ljh6o191W01qapf5c.jpg tumblr_lebd0kBIJc1qdt1kr.jpg TEEN-CHOICE-AWARDS-2010-ARRIVALS-AUGUST-8-2010-chris-colfer-14799090-2060-2560.jpg thumbs_chris_colfer_as_kurt_hummel_from_glee_rocking_out.jpg kurt-hummel-photo.png tumblr_led9wpPqMc1qayv0do1_500.jpg tumblr_lkg0gkAAmo1qgs4sno1_500.jpg tumblr_lf5iiuuIfp1qem3ew.jpg tumblr_ky2q2cHNS61qafewko1_250.jpg tumblr_lgshexqqcV1qafc4ho1_500.jpg young-chris-chris-colfer-12408212-496-634.jpg Chris2011.png|Year 2011: He looks hot <3 Chris223.jpg 3.162377.jpg Chris280.png GleeCast.png tumblr_llifclozyK1qj3gkwo1_500.png tumblr_lltou1uZQG1qd6sgco1_500.png tumblr_llvfz2S0AW1qeb6qco1_500.png tumblr_llvdyy84FK1qeb6qco1_500.png chris_colfer78.jpg tumblr_lgn8b3yoBo1qe7m0yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcb2xknQxr1qev2jho1_500.jpg tumblr_lgqi332uNm1qcexbso1_500.gif 223px-Normal_cco_alexachung_12.jpg 250px-Chris_Colfer.png 496px-Chris-colfer-young-kurt.png normal_twit_05.jpg tumblr_lbhgrcaW0I1qec97yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcterom8ua1qahpupo1_500.jpg tumblr_ld1p9aX5Nq1qe476yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgow3hF1cA1qeajp6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lgq5m0S1Uw1qe476yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgq5j0JoEq1qe476yo1_500.jpg x2_484471e.jpg tumblr_lmi05uC5WA1qaqsor.gif tumblr_lmhg6tKFPU1qazm8bo1_1280.jpg tumblr_ljh5v6TZNS1qapf5c.jpg tumblr_leglugPVZc1qfz57ro1_500.gif tumblr_lltoiwncQz1qd6sgco1_500.png tumblr_lmn23k2Vxa1qe1hp3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmfscxXMuY1qhtd7do1_500.jpg tumblr_llu2txTD371qhgpy3o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk2sznZ0mD1qfgfh7o1_500.png tumblr_llxbbeF5U31qfyijao1_500.png tumblr_lk3byiT17X1qdvseko1_500.png tumblr_lmqbom3oH61qgmmejo1_r3_500.jpg tumblr_lj8ebaosQz1qec97yo1_500.gif Actor-chris-colfer-354x500.jpg tumblr_la380xxQAh1qbw502o1_500.jpg tumblr_lb0xgvkk0u1qdev8fo1_500.jpg|Yeah , I know . It's SHIRTLESS COLFER. tumblr_lbcja8rnja1qannd0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lb7xcvNhkD1qci9uio1_500.jpg tumblr_lbl3vy3Dik1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_lebd1iwhGg1qdt1kr.jpg tumblr_lmqo8eKtZx1qhdh10o1_500.png.jpg|Chris in Beauty and the Beast tumblr_laxlax2hLW1qagawvo1_500.png.jpg tumblr_lbkno3jlC71qe476yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lebck0PIQA1qdt1kr.jpg tumblr_lgqmxyEnFJ1qf2a1oo1_500.jpg tumblr_lbhm1fa9h91qbd895o1_500.jpg tumblr_lbjym8QDDg1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmrpkesZD41qau977o1_400.jpg tumblr_lmrpmaV9gJ1qafewko1_400.jpg tumblr_lbjypoQ1w01qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmqhmtQzz01qhbdn1o1_400.jpg|Chris is on the right tumblr_lmqobbUvUA1qhdh10o1_500.png|Chris as Chip tumblr_lmqfpn1BwK1qel71so1_500.png tumblr_ldu73kYYuk1qbevamo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldsebypvhf1qahpupo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldte0pGiX71qeag0jo1_500.png tumblr_ldqkl9B2ds1qe476yo1_500.jpg tumblr_ldr0k8o6gv1qafc4ho1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_ldu773pe4a1qbevamo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmro1rGjTf1qiqfwbo1_500.png tumblr_ldd2kzBhIY1qe476yo1_500.jpg tumblr_lddyz9gf8C1qafewko1_250.jpg|This is Little Colfer drawing. tumblr_ldcs08cbFh1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_ldd07fZXJY1qe476yo1_500.jpg tumblr_ld8cb0eFd21qee7fro1_500.jpg tumblr_ld7k2gXFVx1qee7fro1_400.jpg tumblr_ld5ym40qSR1qee7fro1_500.jpg tumblr_ld2nua1Al71qcougxo1_500.jpg tumblr_ld2o2cmXec1qcexbso1_500.jpg tumblr_ld1waaIx6a1qenwoao1_500.jpg|How dare you Russell ? tumblr_ld1obaLgvL1qdxq0ko1_500.jpg tumblr_lc81ijsL2m1qe476yo1_500.jpg Amber&Chris.jpg|Amber and Chris. comedyround_primary.jpg tumblr_lmmy4bXxl61qloyrfo1_500.gif Chris67.png tumblr_ljh6r2VMMq1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_ljhymh06Z81qejqwno1_500.png tumblr_lji06r4RKl1qays5a.gif|Priceless tumblr_ljidy4EJF61qedebno1_500.jpg tumblr_lm8i1c85T91qgfb58o1_500.jpg tumblr_lm9wqjgHFz1qkj0coo1_500.jpg tumblr_lm9q811Qdl1qgul5ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lmacdbJSpx1qau977o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmab6u5Q7X1qau977o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmbpwrxtHJ1qjoft7.jpg tumblr_lmbee4MEQ71qiw191o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmboorZqIo1qjoft7.jpg tumblr_lmbvuubNG01qeaa48o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmcdwf5nW81qc8p7do1_500.jpg tumblr_lmcshq7f7K1qhpyl1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmcecwtDXe1qkgrzyo1_500.gif tumblr_lhs312y0mh1qdgny8.png 2011hot100img3.jpg 14042feature_lg_chris_colfer.jpg 16645_191017943722_738923722_3222839_223474_n.jpg 168536-chris-colfer-180x200.jpg 170775-chris-colfer-180x200.jpg 259839_1999507540864_1038783195_2386763_4861958_n.jpg American+Idol+Top+13+Party+-_ey6VLuyuSl.jpg undefined Chris+Colfer+sl2png.png chris-colfer-cast-members-foxs-glee-signing-3M9z9n.jpg Colfer_1.jpg chris_colfe.jpg Oct-27-2009-Photo-Shoot-chris-colfer-9158810-239-360.jpg Outfest+2009+Screening+Fox+Glee+4ROg0eWY2nWl.jpg Outfest+2009+Screening+Fox+Glee+17SvuEi5T8al.jpg Outfest+2009+Screening+Fox+Glee+39U1UNcHN9Tl.jpg tumblr_l787s4KN8c1qb4dpe.jpg tumblr_l787twL9gn1qb4dpe.jpg tumblr_l787uqF5dP1qb4dpe.jpg tumblr_le6nnf4BsU1qflob2o1_500.jpg|Hey, this is my Diet Coke. tumblr_le6np4N9VH1qflob2o1_400.jpg tumblr_le6npwBCUa1qflob2o1_500.jpg tumblr_le6nuzy5lo1qflob2o1_500.png tumblr_le6nvsebdp1qflob2o1_500.jpg tumblr_le7y7caLQg1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_liqfruhE6c1qflob2o1_500.jpg tumblr_lmnomsGJXs1qkj0coo1_500.jpg tumblr_lmnosvUEzT1qlojwko1_500.jpg tumblr_lmoom1NRje1qee7fro1_500.gif tumblr_lmp439qHgP1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_lmpjacTUmg1qafewko1_500.jpg|This shows how Chris can make funny faces anytime tumblr_lmtys9DX3g1qi99jeo1_500.jpg x23e46e76.jpg tumblr_lmqrmb3Z9F1qf4u2no1_500.jpg tumblr_lmssogVDV01qee7fro1_500.gif Chris-Colfer-glee-9912057-480-640.jpg 17735 jane-lynch-y-chris-colfer.jpg Tumblr lmapo2UMW21qcant6o1 500.png Tumblr lmp1ugcHSN1qb2d2bo1 500.png Tumblr lmdomw2UeV1qf9wcko1 500.jpg Tumblr ljcbc4IgXI1qab7jyo1 400.jpg Tumblr ll60lcYfUy1qafewko1 500.jpg Tumblr lkp0oyKfU31qfhygho1 500.jpg Tumblr liwjo2etD51qhnr1vo1 500.jpg Tumblr lh8m6qPsOl1qg3xeao1 500.gif Tumblr ldg3bh2olZ1qec97yo1 500.gif Tumblr lmvnkh6b101qj249oo1 500.jpg Tumblr lmbroyCPdX1qbddf3o1 r1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lmyflpBTrP1qdxej0o1 500.png Tumblr ln4nnm5iOG1qhdh10o1 400.png|His new book. Tumblr ln2b98GO5y1qe74p2o1 500.jpg Tumblr ln1tqbZ7Ja1qeb6qco1 500.gif Tumblr lmqgxu8QYH1qafewko1 500.gif Tumblr lmxjk5HHNc1qb2d2bo1 500.gif Tumblr lgopx2ssrm1qcexbso1 500.gif Chris-kurt-kurt-hummel-gleek-13700237-500-667.jpg Chris-kurt-hummel-gleek-10185893-393-594.jpg tumblr_ln6skbIwkR1qhdh10o1_400.jpg|Chris with each photo you look better and better Fox+Premiere+Of+Glee+Inside+DasEXPlOLu8l.jpg Tumblr lnbb8vF2Tp1qf2urto1 500.png Tumblr lnb998espp1qgfb58o1 500.png tumblr_lnblzyYm0c1qacbkzo1_500.gif tumblr_lncmguBMQe1qjzdvgo1_500.gif tumblr_lncncvIyai1qeoubao1_500.png Tumblr lnejhn3geE1qee7fro1 500.jpg Tumblr lneiy19Cv31qafc4ho1 500.jpg Tumblr llu0n0hLfY1qip33mo1 500.gif Tumblr lnd5nr8op71qkuoo8o1 500.gif Tumblr ln078kM8Yw1qcbl2lo1 500.gif Tumblr ln4t65Yygj1qkdfggo1 500.jpg Tumblr ll55o2HMxI1qdgqfoo1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lmoqfjIJvH1qee7fro1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lmbxleflJ11qee7fro1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr ll7o21ii4A1qdu86bo1 500.gif Tumblr lnioupD2021qeyi3do1 500.png Tumblr lnmje06ZuC1qi05jpo1 500.jpg chriscolfer1.gif tumblr_layg7oN8V11qccnkc.jpg Tumblr lmfuj7V5RS1qdoa6uo1 500.jpg Tumblr lntlf5HGgc1qhyvewo1 500.jpg Tumblr lntgf8nmHL1qb2d2bo1 500.gif Tumblr ln3gvpJmRv1qlsvh7o1 500.png tumblr_lnw5o73OWY1qafewko1_500.jpg tumblr_lnv8spzt5h1qgfb58o1_500.png tumblr_lnv07s8JPr1qkknleo1_500.jpg tumblr_lnu3gzB82H1qfhyxvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lntw81AFqm1qe8ud5o1_400.png Tumblr lmao9eZBFN1qa0asno1 500.jpg Tumblr llrlj1H6dF1qa0asno1 500.png Tumblr lg9hhvK6rV1qa0asno1 500.jpg Tumblr lbkzqqP4hV1qec97yo1 500.jpg Tumblr lar57mYMY61qa5gubo1 500.jpg first grade.jpg Tumblr lnzmilYrTu1qaywkeo1 500.jpg tumblr_lj1ptoSp2h1qddiis.png|such a sweet smile Tumblr lnrxhicBtP1qh6y49o1 500.gif Tumblr_ljgkmuKIBCs1qapf5c.jpg|his addiction :) Tumblr_ln7k9xxNRH21qeaa48o1_500.jpg Tumblr lo322zMFb71qh6y49o1 500.png Tumblr lo3gg3qepw1qb9956o1 500.gif Tumblr lm00frAYpu1qcxfsno1 500.jpg Tumblr ljnkwqCrgG1qf9wcko1 500.gif Tumblr loi8opunlR1qapg62o1 500.jpg tumblr_lojd0kgHU01qfw6gq.jpg|Shirt ON! tumblr_lojczoNnVD1qfw6gq.jpg|Shirt OFF! Tumblr lo88ziW3FJ1qf37k8o1 500.png Tumblr lonx5einIp1qhrld4o1 500.png Tumblr lorm3jyT8k1qkuoo8o1 500.gif tumblr_lorrl8U6Rn1qc977ho1_1280.png|Adorkable :D Tumblr ln9zroFqVn1qafewko1 500.gif Tumblr lbjx86H5LA1qd1240o1 500.jpg Tumblr lowxh0recC1qhlfm8o1 400.gif Tumblr lp09rucBSY1qdu86bo1 500.jpg Tumblr loo0v3RnBq1qdlrqyo1 r3 500.gif Tumblr lo4ih669l61qee7fro1 500.gif Tumblr lp0njq6Fcq1qbgnito1 500.gif Tumblr lp1kj9tMpA1qkft0so1 500.gif tumblr_lp5olvwyzy1qgs4sno1_500.jpg Tumblr lot8bmtJx01qe144uo1 500.gif Tumblr lp0rnfO30l1qcpsrlo1 250.gif Tumblr lp8nu4xHlX1qb4u7no1 500.gif Tumblr lovqqbB5wW1qafewko1 500.gif chris-colfer-darren-criss-glee-3d-premiere-01.jpg chris-colfer-darren-criss-glee-3d-premiere-03.jpg chris-colfer-darren-criss-glee-3d-premiere-08.jpg Tumblr los9s8U5aF1qe03ojo1 500.gif|His signature. Videos thumb|left|300px|Chris Colfer 2011 TIME 100 thumb|right|300px|by Morgan Piers thumb|left|300px|Chris Colfer on Lopez Tonight thumb|right|300px|TOO FUNNY!!! thumb|left|300px|2011 Globes Nominee: Chris Colfer thumb|right|300px|Golden Globes 2011: Chris Colfer (Glee) winsthumb|left|300px|Glee's Chris Colfer shows his sai swords skills Category:Actors Category:Glee Actors Category:LGBT Actors Category:Cast of Glee